Regarde moi
by Oceanna
Summary: Regarde moi. Je n'ai demandé cela qu'à deux autres personnes." Un one-shot, qui se plonge dans l'esprit de Zélos, qui étrangement, s'adresse à Sheena. Du Sheelos, évidemment.


A/N : Et voilà, cela fait bien un an que je rêvais d'écrire un bon Sheelos. J'ai réussi à le finir, pour 'bon', j'attends votre avis ! Pour la petite histoire (les impatients peuvent sauter cette partie, je n'en voudrais à personne), j'avais essayé déjà plusieurs fois de l'écrire, mais, rien à faire, ça ne sortait pas. Et puis, hier soir, en train de me tourner et retourner dans mon lit, j'ai eut la vision de Zélos disant "regarde-moi". Ajouté à cela une passion soudaine pour l'écriture au "tu", j'ai fini par pondre ce petite texte... Bon, je suis désolée pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes qui auraient pu échapper à mon attention, entre l'heure plutôt tardive et le fait que j'ai tout écrit directement à l'ordinateur, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à tout corriger...

Voilà, je m'excuse si les personnages sont un peu... différents des originaux (Zélos est un peu moins pervers que d'habitude, j'ai bien peur)... Enjoy !

* * *

Regarde-moi.

J'ai déjà supplié deux autres personnes ainsi. La première m'a maudit. La seconde... a mis des années avant de me regarder. J'ai espéré que tu mettrais un peu moins de temps avant de me regarder. Je l'espère encore. J'espère encore plus que tu ne regarderas pas quelqu'un d'autre avant. Mais cela, je ne peux pas vraiment le contrôler, hein ?

Je suis certain que si je te disais cela maintenant, tu ne comprendrais pas.

«Te regarder, Zélos ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ?, me demanderais-tu.»

Ce qui est probable. Tu me vois –tu ne me regardes pas. Tu me vois, tu m'observes, tu tentes de comprendre comment je fonctionne, comment tous mes masques s'ajustent... Tu ne me regardes pas. Tu me vois comme un Don Juan, un imbécile, un 'stupide élu'... Tu ne me regardes pas.

Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé qu'on me regarde. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement l'habitude de mettre des masques stéréotypés entre les autres et moi. Le chevalier à l'armure brillante pour toutes ces filles qui gravitent autour de moi, le séducteur mondain, connu pour ses prouesses nocturnes pour celles plus âgées, l'élu futile devant le roi et le Pontife, en alternance avec le politicien rompu aux intrigues – le masque d'un idiot mais utile, histoire qu'on ne puisse pas décider ma mort en quelques mots.

Je l'ai dit, j'ai souhaité que deux autres personnes me regardent. Ma mère, d'abord. J'ai prié pour qu'elle me voit comme son fils –qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle soit fière de moi– mais le jour où j'ai cru voir ce rêve se réaliser, j'ai déchanté –ou plutôt, j'ai plongé bien plus bas. _Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître_. Sais-tu combien j'ai cru à cette phrase ? Non, bien sûr. Tu ne sais même pas qu'on me l'a dite...

Et puis, il y a Sélès. Là les choses étaient différentes, si on veut. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle ne me regarderait jamais. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas me regarder. D'ailleurs, je devrais te remercier de m'avoir raconté qu'elle t'avait poursuivit pour te dire de me laisser tranquille. Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonnée d'avoir une crise de jalousie envers son demi-frère... As-tu remarqué combien cette nouvelle m'a rendu heureux ? Je te rassure, ce n'était pas parce que je croyais t'avoir embarrassée une fois de plus. Même si j'adore te voir rougir et perdre tes moyens.

Enfin, il y a toi. Je crois que tu m'as regardé, les premières fois où nous nous sommes vus. Toi, petite et presque cobaye, venue tout droit de Mizuho sans aucun savoir sur cette ville, et moi, l'un des rares à avoir haussé les épaules et t'avoir tendu la main. Je suppose que je suis celui à blâmer pour avoir changé ce fait.

C'est totalement stupide, quand j'y repense. Tu t'es éloignée parce que certaines filles t'avaient menacées – je ne l'ai pas deviné. Et tu m'as vu comme un élu.

Comme les autres.

Sais-tu que je n'aime pas être seul ? Ni le jour où l'indifférence des rues bondées me rappellent que je ne suis rien, ni la nuit où les cauchemars et la solitude m'attaquent ensemble. C'est la première raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à flirter avec tout ce qui était féminin. Je n'étais pas seul. J'étais aimé. Peut-être pas pour moi, peut-être pour une apparence et des mots de vents, mais j'étais aimé. J'existais. Je croyais ne pas mériter mieux.

Peut-être est-ce vrai. Peut-être que je mérite que tu ne me regardes pas. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour tu me regardes. Comme un homme.

Et voilà les lignes sirupeuses des romances à deux sous qui ressortent. Peut-être marchent-elles parce qu'elles sont vraies –sur les bords. Malheureusement un 'je t'aime' ne résout pas beaucoup de choses.

Oui, je suis cynique.

* * *

Je te regarde.

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. J'appris à discerner les moindres indices de tes émotions sur ton regard, tes mensonges, tes demis-mensonges, tes aveux.

J'ai appris à deviner tes réactions, je m'amuse à toujours te faire sortir de tes gonds. Je sais quand quand tu te mets en colère, c'est souvent pour cacher d'autres sentiments plus profonds. Je sais que tu affectes l'indifférence mais qu'en vérité, tu as le coeur d'un artichaut. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je sais que tu souhaites être loyale à ton clan, mais que tu as un sens aiguë de la justice. Je sais que tu as toujours peur de prendre les mauvaises décisions, que tu souhaites souvent les remettre au lendemain –regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Colette. Mais une fois que tu es décidée, tu te bats jusqu'au bout. Regarde face à Kuchinawa... Tu es une battante.

Je sais que tu ne t'aimes pas. Je sais que tu te sens souvent isolée. J'ai appris toutes tes failles, la Tour de Volt, le coma de ton grand-père. Je les avais deviné avant. Tu ne me les as pas confiées, non. Tu t'es confiée à Lloyd. L'idéaliste vaut mieux que le pervers, hein ?

Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir. Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que tu me regardes avant longtemps. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai appris à être patient.

Je passe mon temps à te regarder, alors je peux encore patienter quelques années... non ?

J'en doute. Tu seras partie d'ici là. Et tu ne m'auras pas regardé.

* * *

Regarde-moi.

Tu es là en face de moi. Tu as les sourcils froncés, les joues rouges de colère, les poings serrés. Tu me toises d'un regard qui espère être glacial et intimidant.

Me regardes-tu ?

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!»

Je te souris.

«J'ai proposé ton nom en tant qu'embassadeur de la paix sur Sylvarant.»

Bon, j'admets, c'est un peu égoïste de ma part. C'est presque une excuse pour te voir souvent – même si tu ne me regarde pas.

«Mais... pourquoi moi ?»

Tien, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... musclé. Je suppose que tu es un peu trop étonnée de mon choix pour hurler maintenant. Tant mieux. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à poser le masque du parfait politicien. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, ma belle.

«Premièrement, tu connais déjà Sylvarant ce qui est un avantage, et puis tu dois aider Mizuho à s'installer dessus. Ce sera plus facile pour toi si tu as des contacts sur les deux continents.»

Silence. Allons, tu sais que je peux être parfois sérieux. Je fais des efforts pour toi, là !

«Ensuite, je crois que Tiga et ton grand-père espère agrandir le village au point qu'il ait un poids politique. En tant que future chef, c'est une opportunité pour te présenter comme quelqu'un de compétent.»

Silence, encore. C'est si dur à avaler que ça ?

«Et puis je n'allais pas passer l'occasion de te voir porter encore une fois cette tenue de bal... non ?»

Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il fallait bien que je détende l'atmosphère, non ?

«Imbécile d'élu, grognes-tu.

-Ex-élu, ma douce, ex-élu, je corrige avec un grand sourire.»

Tu es encore trop stupéfaite pour relever ce que je dis et commencer une de nos disputes. Tu as les yeux fixés sur le sol, et la façon dont tu tords le tissu de ton kimono entre tes doigts m'indique assez bien combien tu es appréhensive.

Je suis égoïste. Si ce n'était pas toi, si je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes, je ne te forcerai pas la main ainsi. Je n'ai pas de remords –presque pas.

«Mais je n'en suis pas capable, murmures-tu.

-Mais si ! Avec une beauté comme toi, qui pourrais résister ?

-Zélos, je suis sérieuse !»

Moi non. La vie est trop courte pour que je sois sérieux plus de cinq minute par jour. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas comment te dire que de toute façon, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider, et que tu es parfaitement capable de t'en sortir, ni que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, un conseil, un refuge, un allié. Je n'ai jamais appris à dire ces choses. Je ne les ai jamais entendues ou sinon, elles ne sonnaient jamais justes. Ceux qui se les disaient ne se regardaient pas.

Et toi, me regardes-tu quand tu me traite de pervers une fois de plus ?

* * *

Regarde-moi.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté.»

Tu es chez moi, le front appuyé contre une vitre. Nous venons de sortir d'un entretien avec le roi où tu as officiellement acceptée d'être l'ambassadeur de Tethe'alla, après avoir reçu les encouragement de ton village, puis de tous notre groupe de joyeux compagnons.

«Pourtant tu l'as fait, je confirme avec un grand sourire.»

Je laisse passer un léger silence.

«Je suppose que je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête, hein ?, murmures-tu.

-Relativise ma chérie ! Tu es encore saine d'esprit !

-Mon nom est Sheena, merci beaucoup. Et je doute vraiment de ta dernière affirmation. J'ai quand même accepté que tu m'héberge quand je suis sur Meltokio...

-Tu préfères l'hôtel ?»

J'ai beau sourire, j'ai peur de ta réponse.

«Non, ça ira. Entre tes manières de pervers et ton fan-club de gravures de modes qui me suivent et critiquent chacun de mes geste, je préfère encore rester avec toi.

-Trop gentil, j'ironise.»

Tu hausses les épaules. J'ai pensé à te courtiser comme les autres, avec les mots doux et les petites attentions, mais je veux que tu me regardes. Comme je suis. Et il se trouve que je suis un pervers. Manipulateur et égoïste aussi.

Honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi j'espère que tu me regardes.

«C'est vrai que Sélès va bientôt s'installer ici ?, me demandes-tu.

-Tu as peur de rester seule avec avec moi ?»

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est méchant. Mais je ne suis pas un idiot non plus. De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de te trouver coincée seule avec moi dans les parages. Tu me l'as fait très bien comprendre.

«Absolument pas !»

Ça, c'est de l'ego blessé.

«C'est juste que... c'est ta soeur, non ? J'ai le droit de me demander si les choses se passent bien entre vous... Vu que tu semblais dire qu'avant, ce n'était pas génial...»

Et ça, c'est entièrement autre chose. Tu me regardes, alors, parfois ? Je me retiens de sourire. Oui, je suis en train de me réconcilier avec Sélès. Je suis certain que nous allons encore nous prendre le bec si elle vient ici, mais... J'ai envie d'y croire.

«Disons que nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de parler à coeur ouvert avant, j'élude à ton attention.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais que ça concerne ton statut d'élu, mais tu ne nous as jamais rien dit à ce propos.»

Tu sembles bien songeuse, ma belle. Pour preuve, tu ajoutes plus doucement :

«Tu ne nous en as jamais vraiment beaucoup dit, d'ailleurs.

-À propos de quoi ?»

Tu hésites. J'ai envie de rire, lancer une remarque salace et oublier cet échange, mais je me retiens. J'ai envie que tu me regardes.

«Je ne sais pas, admets-tu. À propos de ton passé, je suppose, mais à la fois, personne n'en parle beaucoup... Je veux dire, on a tous quelque chose qu'on souhaitait garder pour nous, mais on a tous fini par en parler, parce que c'était important, ou quoi... Mais toi...»

Tu soupires, je souris, ironique.

«Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas important, je réponds.

-N'est-ce pas aux autres de choisir ça ?, me demandes-tu.

-Joker. Comme quoi ton corsage n'est pas le seul à être bien rempli, finalement.

-Pervers ! Imbécile !

-Pas la peine de frapper si fort !»

Et nous voilà reparti à la case départ. Tu es passé en mode «harpie», et je ne fais rien pour reprendre notre échange.

Veux-tu savoir la vérité ? J'ai peur. C'est ridicule, hein ? Je n'ai pas votre courage à vous tous, d'arriver à parler du passé, l'accepter, en tirer une force. Je ne sais que le fuir –et le fait mal. Je n'ai pas le courage de Régal pour accepter d'être juger par les autres – même s'il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il souhaitait être puni, par n'importe qui dans l'espérance de trouver au final un certain pardon. Je ne suis pas Lloyd qui utilise tous ses échecs pour rebondir. Je suis, au final, comme Kratos. Je m'enveloppe de silence et je fuis ce que j'ai fait. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le supporter, lui.

Tu es encore en train de me lancer des insultes, et je te réponds avec ma nonchalance habituelle.

Je veux que tu me regardes. Et j'ai si peur que tu le fasse.

* * *

«Tu es étrange.»

Je hausse un sourcil. C'est inattendu ça. Je veux dire, de toutes les fois où tu es restée chez moi, avec ou sans la compagnie de Sélès, nos échanges sont restés les mêmes. Nouvelles des autres, banalités, tes avancées dans les négociations, les dernières nouvelles de la reconstruction de Mizuho, et tes cris dès que je suis 'un stupide pervers' pour te citer.

Mais je te regarde. Et je crois que parfois, tu me regardes du coin de l'oeil. Assez pour que tu lâches cette affirmation dans le silence.

Notre silence ne me dérange pas. Avec Sélès, tu es la seule avec qui le silence semble moins imposant. Moins... glacial que ce qu'il est quand il tombe entre d'autres personnes et que je me dépêche de sortir n'importe quelle idiotie pour qu'il cesse.

«Et qu'est-ce que cela peut vouloir dire, ma chérie ?

-Je m'appelle Sheena, grognes-tu par habitude. Pour le reste...»

Tu hésites, ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois. Sais-tu que j'ai soudain envie de fuir ? Mais si je me cache, comment feras-tu si tu veux me regarder ?

«Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, finis-tu par affirmer.»

Ouch. Ça, ça fait mal. Tu ne me regarderas pas, alors ?

«Tu es pire que du vent, continues-tu. À chaque fois que je crois que j'arrive à te saisir, tu me surprends. J'ai cru que tu étais un pervers, un play-boy futile...

-Trop gentille.

-Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour démentir ça ! Et puis après ce qui s'est passé dans la tour du Salut...»

Tu hésites encore. Nous n'avons encore jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Je n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un m'en parler –sauf Lloyd de temps à autre. Parce qu'il m'avait vu sans que je le veuille.

«Non, même avant, corriges-tu. Tu avais beau être un imbécile, tu venais m'ennuyer dès que je commençais à déprimer. Et bizarrement ça marchait. Et puis tu avais compris ce qui se passait avec Régal beaucoup plus vite que les autres... Bref, tu étais trop intelligent pour être un simple coureur de jupon.

-C'est toujours bon à savoir, je me moque.

-Oh, arrête de faire l'idiot... Ensuite, il y a eu la... fausse trahison... à la Tour du Salut.»

Tu souris, mais d'une façon amère. Je n'aime pas ce sourire chez toi. Il ne te va pas. Tu n'es pas faite pour l'amertume – les regrets, oui, qui n'en a pas ? Tu es faite pour être entière, enthousiaste, pour embrasser la vie, pour te battre et atteindre tes rêves...

«C'est là où j'ai commencé à vraiment me dire que j'avais tout faux, continues-tu d'une voix plus douce. Où j'ai compris que tu... croyais que ta vie était une perte de temps... que tu croyais vivre dans une comédie perpétuelle... Je ne l'avais pas compris. Je n'avais pas cherché à le comprendre...

-Oh, arrête. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé comprendre ça. Et tu sais très bien que sans Lloyd et sa confiance infinie vous...

-C'est faux. Tout le monde était... triste. Nous étions... j'étais si certaine que tu étais parmi nous... Que tout allait se dérouler sans problème... J'étais si sûre de moi, que tu avais un bon fond, mais que tu étais un imbécile de pervers qui n'aimait pas les responsabilités...»

Tu secoues la tête, perdue dans tes pensées.

«On a tous regretté de ne pas t'avoir pas mieux... compris. De ne pas avoir essayé de gratter sous la surface.»

Tu fais une pause, relève la tête. Je me demande soudain depuis combien de temps tu rumines tout ce discours. Depuis combien de temps tu essais de me regarder... Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la façon dont je le souhaite, c'est mieux que rien... Tu n'oses pas encore croiser mon regard.

«Mais quand tu es revenu, que tu agissais comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'a osé rien dire... Je veux dire, c'était plus facile, non ? De faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, mais le savoir quand même. De reprendre nos habitude tout en nous disant qu'on t'avait entendu.

-Je préférais ça à une psychanalyse par tout le monde, j'ironise. J'aime être sous les feux des projecteurs, mais rarement dans le rôle du héros tragique au passé tordu.

-Arrête de nous pousser à l'écart !»

Je hausse un sourcil. Tu es en colère.

«Tu fais toujours ainsi ! Dès qu'on t'approche un peu trop près, tu sors n'importe quoi pour changer le sujet ! Comment... veux-tu qu'on tente de te comprendre si tu ne veux pas être compris ?!»

Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu as touché juste. Tu m'as regardé. Toi, tu te calmes soudain.

«Je suis désolée, murmures-tu. C'est juste... nous sommes amis, non ? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi... tu peux tout me dire... Quand je te vois ne rien dire, ça m'énerve, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu nous mets toujours à l'écart...»

Il y a encore un silence. Tu m'as regardé et tu es toujours là... Alors, peut-être...

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je vais simplement te remercier. Demain, ou peut-être un peu plus tard, je t'en dirais plus... Et après ? Après, on verra.


End file.
